Undyne
Undyne is one of the Tourneymasters in Dimensional Clash IX. She is a fish warrior that has defeated multiple villains in Dimensional Clash 8, and was the one who started Dimensional Clash IX. The head of the Royal Guard of Monsters, Undyne initially harbored a deep hatred for humans, but all of that changed when Frisk showed her that humanity wasn't full of terrible people (on the whole at least). Appearance Undyne is a blue fish, with a red color above her eyes and black eyebrows. She has red fins and red hair as well. She has yellow teeth, and her missing eye, if it isn't covered by an eyepatch, shoots out a spear-shaped beam, presumably golden. She has a red heart on her grayish-black/purple spiked armor. She usually uses golden spears, an upgraded version of her blue spears. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *Undyne wears armor, which protects her. *She also uses spears to attack. **Among these are Bomb-O-Spears, spears that explode. Abilities *Undyne can summon golden spears, blue spears, and yellow spears. Blue spears and golden spears do damage, while yellow spears turn to another direction when close. *She can jump extremely high in the air, landing wherever she wants. *Undyne has strong punches, and can suplex boulders and other heavy objects. *She can turn someone's SOUL green, not allowing them to escape. *Because of her determination, she assumed a godlike Undying form to destroy Zalgo. This inadvertently led to Mol becoming a godlike figure himself. Personality Undyne has a tough personality, usually aggressive and speaks in an unequivocally and constantly angry tone. She enjoys cooking and also enjoys fighting. Undyne, however, is more friendly towards people she trusts the most, such as Alphys. Pre-Clash Biography If the protagonist gives Undyne the water and did not previously kill anyone (as she refuses to be friends with a murderer), the potential to befriend her exists. During Undyne's chase sequence, Papyrus will call the protagonist and suggest they and Undyne should hang out at her house. After Undyne's fight, the protagonist can meet Papyrus at Undyne's house, where Papyrus immediately jumps out the window to leave Undyne and the protagonist alone. Undyne is initially reluctant to be nice to the protagonist and is hostile, but she is either encouraged by Papyrus's brief return when he says she's "not up to the challenge" or realizes being the protagonist's friend would be her "ultimate revenge," and is then determined to become "besties." By way of talking over tea, she tells the protagonist how she used to train with Asgore and became the leader of the Royal Guard. She then realizes that it is now time for Papyrus's cooking lesson, but since he left she forces the lesson on the player to further their friendship, which accidentally burns down Undyne's home. Feeling that she had failed, she battles the protagonist once more, but realizes neither can muster any intent to harm each other, stating the protagonist reminds her of someone (heavily implied to be Asgore) who she used to train with. After the fact, Undyne moves to Papyrus's home, telling the protagonist to call Papyrus to talk to her. After the protagonist has completed the Neutral Route and has not killed anyone, while heading back down from the Core into MTT Resort, Undyne calls the protagonist, and asks them for a favor. In Snowdin Town, Undyne gives them "Undyne's Letter" to the protagonist to be delivered to Alphys. The protagonist gives Alphys the letter, which she mistakenly believes is from the protagonist as the letter lacks a signature. They end up going on a date in the Garbage Dump where they encounter Undyne, who decided to give the letter to Alphys herself and is on the search for her, and prompts Alphys to hide. After Undyne leaves, Alphys expresses to the protagonist of her dishonesty and feelings toward Undyne, and the protagonist suggests they role-play in order to get Alphys to express her feelings. Undyne then walks in during the role-play, where Alphys expresses her lying attitude and her romantic interest. Undyne says she admires Alphys's passion and they reconcile emotionally, until Undyne tosses Alphys in the trash. Papyrus then shows up to help Alphys with her lying habits, beginning with jogging 100 laps "Hooting about how great we are." After the two leave, Undyne questions the protagonist about if anime is real or not (as Alphys had said it wasn't), and then thanks them for helping Alphys before leaving. Undyne is next seen alongside the other main characters during the confrontation with Asgore, where she demands that Frisk and Asgore cannot fight, as she likes both of them too much. She sees Alphys there as well, and they almost kiss, from the beckoning of Mettaton, but Toriel stops it from happening, as this is all occurring in front of the protagonist. Shortly after the gathering, Flowey ambushes the cast and attempts to kill the protagonist, but his attacks are blocked off by their friends; Undyne encourages the protagonist, saying if they got past her they can get past anything. However, Flowey then proceeds to absorb all the SOULs of the monsters in the Underground. In the epilogue, after Papyrus runs off and Sans claims to be going to check on him (while walking in the opposite direction), Undyne runs off to truly check on the air-headed skeleton. In the credits, Undyne is seen kissing Alphys, who faints. Notable Actions Nirn Helgen Undyne was one of the first to see a sighting of the Shadow Demon, who had stolen three important items. This lead her to creating the ninth Dimensional Clash in order to get help from many others, but with the promise of protecting them with her own life. They started on Nirn, where she met a large variety of people and reuniting with a few others she had met before, and was interacting with them. Champion's Headquarters After Alduin and Smaug suddenly attacked, she attended a meeting with the Champions and Tourneymasters. Afterwards, she was confronted by Kanako, whom thought she was a false god. They fought, with Kanako nearly defeated, but Undyne on the virge of death. Luckily, Remilia and Sakuya arrived just in time, giving Kanako a humiliating defeat and saving Undyne's life. The three now work together. Later, she found James Claws, who she then welcomed into the underground base. But later, they were attacked and captured by James in shadow form, and the Shadow Demon. Once Takumi and Company saved them, however, she and the others repopulated the base. Undyne then killed Alduin with Arkachurus' dagger. She later helped in western Morrowind to find a Chaos Emerald, which they successfully found. However, as Nirn was being attacked with global cataclysm, she nearly fell to her death in lava. She was saved by the oval. StarCraft Aiur Undyne awakens on Aiur, being met by the oval, who informs her that the clashers are in danger on the Carrier. She calls for the other Champions, gaining help from Striker to reach them. Alphys leads them to Mar Sara, a supposed safe zone. However, this was proven wrong when the Zerg attacked, forced to escape. Portal places a portal on the T-X's Carrier after theirs was destroyed, allowing them to enter it. They soon make their way to another planet, before suddenly, the Shadow Demon attacks again, causing their Carrier to crash on Zerus. Zerus Undyne goes off to hunt with Sonic, before the primal Zerg attack him. She follows, before the zerglings are killed. Soon after, Springtrap finally arrives. Undyne doesn't trust Springtrap at first and threatens to kill him, before being informed by Genji and Sonic. They escape with his Wraith, fighting the oncoming Quietus. A third of Zerus is destroyed when the Quietus is taken away by the Grox. After saving the remaining clashers on there, they resort to Haven, a true safe zone. She laughs at Cirno before being approached by Marisa, who wishes to help Undyne and the Champions. Undyne accepts. Criminal Revolution New York City Undyne is seen in the Champion's HQ, where she is observing Alphys finishing the .ipr file opener on a mysterious computer found in the Somniverse, filled with the unknown .ipr files. However, she is confronted by the oval, who doesn't want them to view the files. Undyne knows that it was hiding something from them. Suddenly, the Shadow Demon enters, pushing away Alphys and Undyne. The tree suddenly reveals the oval's name; Iprux. This hurts Iprux, as he then opens the .ipr files to reveal notes, explaining "Project Iprux", detailing how Iprux was made. With Iprux weakened, the Shadow Demon kidnaps it. Thyrados, the Portal Master, sends himself on a mission to recover Iprux. Undyne goes off to recruit Takumi and Marisa. Relationships Sans Undyne and Sans are friends, though Undyne considers Sans's puns and antics annoying. She would never outright kill him (she threatened to in DC8, Sans tested her, and she reacted by throwing extremely slow-moving spears). Genji Undyne considers Genji a good friend (two words she seems to toss around not very often). She respects him for being calm and wise, even during the more difficult times of the now fallen group, Undyne and Co. Undyne travels with him often. Alphys Alphys is a very close friend to Undyne; they attempt to defend each other with their lives if any threat arrives. Undyne usually helps Alphys with things she's making (such as a machine that can produce infinite coffee). They also seem to have a romantic relationship as well. Vault Boy Undyne once liked Vault Boy, however, overtime in Dimensional Clash 8, she gained a dislike of cartoon and comic characters due to them being annoying to her. While she still somewhat likes Vault Boy, she usually calls him a "Drug Addict" as an insult. Like Sans, she would not kill him. This is also supported by the fact that Vault Boy would just respawn. Sonic Undyne seems to not like Sonic for various reasons, one being that he's following cartoon laws, and another for him being a character she recognizes as having a terrible fanbase. Undyne commonly punches Sonic whenever he says something annoying, or if she is summoned by him. But because he is a Champion, she at least respects him a little more, and has recently liked him for helping the Champions. Trashcanhead Undyne is friendly to Trashcanhead. While not as close before and had called him an idiot multiple times, she likes him and is on decent terms with him. Remilia and Sakuya Undyne, while not knowing them much, is incredibly thankful of Remilia and Sakuya for saving her life. Trivia *Undyne likes spaghetti. *She dislikes any characters with cartoonish powers. *She uses a way of attacking sometimes called "Nuclear explosion of Death", which is exactly how it sounds. *Undyne can NGAAAAH to the point where objects, and even people, begin to float and do their own things, until she stops. *She is somewhat similar in character to Oboro; both are pole-weapon users who learn to move past prejudices about other races. In Dimensional Clash 8, both are also friends of Frisk. Category:Lawful Good Category:Characters Category:Tourneymasters Category:Sissy Category:UNDERTALE Category:Female Category:Monsters Category:Warriors Category:Spear wielders Category:Veteran Category:Royal Guard of Monsters Category:Fish Category:Champions Category:Player Characters Category:Dragonslayers Category:Lesbians